prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gerd Kothe
Bei „Gerd Kothe“ handelt es sich wohl um einen Wismarer Bürger, der später unter dem Namen „Grote Gerd“ (Gerd Grote) als Freibeuter Bekanntheit erlangte.Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012), S. 148. Als Hauptmann agierte „Gerd Grote“ u.a. zusammen mit Marquard Stortebeker und Arnd Bekelin unter Bartholomäus Voet als ihrem Oberbefehlshaber. Später wird Gerd Grote jedoch nicht mehr im Zusammenhang mit Bartholomäus Voet genannt, sondern stattdessen mit Klaus Klockener und Heyne van Schouwen (siehe hierfür die Verhandlungen über die Anwerbung durch den Deutschen Orden im Jahr 1433).Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S. 254. Ab dem Jahr 1443 emanzipiert er sich dann erfolgreich als Auslieger im Dienste der Stadt Bremen.Ebd. __NOEDITSECTION____NOEDITSECTION__ Leben Namensvarianten: - Vorname: Gert, Gerhard, Gereth, Gherhardus, Gerardus, Gherde, Geryk - Nachname. Kot, Cot, Kote, Kotte, Coten, Grote Lebensdaten: zuerst 1391, zuletzt im Jahre 1433 Herkunft: Wismar Tätigkeitsgebiet: Ostseeraum Verwandtschaft: Hinrich Kothe? Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: * 1430 wird Gerd Kothe zusammen mit Arnd Bekelin und Marquard Stortebeker genannt. Sie haben ein Schiff des Danzigers Simon Pickboemer gekapert und festgehalten. Wismar wird gebeten das Schiff freizugeben.HUB VI, Nr. 868. Im Juni 1430, hatten Stortebeker, Arnd Bekelyn und Gerd Kothe sich bereits von der Gesellschaft des Bartholomäus Voet gelöst und auf eigene Faust vor der Dünamündung Schiffe preussischer Kaufleute gekapert. In einem daraufhin folgenden Briefwechsel zwischen Danzig, Stralsund und Wismar, beschwert Danzig sich bei Wismar darüber und bittet dafür zu sorgen, dass der Danziger Schiffer Simon Pickboemer samt Schiff und Ladung freigegeben und das Gut dem von den Eigentümern bevollmächtigten Hinrich Eckey ausgeliefert oder ersetzt werde. Die Geschädigten hatten diesbezüglich schon den Hochmeister aufsuchen wollen, doch sei dies gerade noch verhindert worden. Mit diesem Gewaltakt setzten Arnd Bekelin, Gerd Grote und Stortebeker das Leben der in Danzig inhaftierten Mannschaftsmitglieder ihres Oberbefehlshabers Bartholomäus Voet in Gefahr - vermutlich jedoch nicht bewusst. Nur dem Danziger Rat war es zu verdanken, daß die Gefangenen nicht hingerichtet wurden. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass dieses Ereignis das Verhältnis zu Bartholomäus Voet negativ beeinflusste, daher tritt Grote Gerd danach nicht mehr unter Bartholomäus Voet in Erscheinung, sondern agiert fortan zusammen mit Klaus Klockener und Heyne van Schouwen Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S. 255, HUB VI, Nr. 868. . * Im Jahr 1430, bei der Versammlung zu Elbing antwortet Danzig an Stralsund, es habe ihm wegen der von den Engländern in die Weichsel gebrachten und bei ihm gefangen gehaltenen Stralsunder Bürger im Juni geschrieben und sende ihm jetzt dieses Schreiben, da der Bote noch nicht zurückkehren wolle; es berichtet weiterhin, dass heute viele seiner Bürger und andere preußische und livländische Kaufleute sich über die Wegnahme eines in die Weichsel bestimmten Schiffes unweit der Düna durch Wismarsche Bürger bitter beklagt haben und wünscht, dass es dem Überbringer, Hinrich Eckey, behilflich sei, Schiff und Gut von Wismar wieder zu erlangen, damit nicht der Hochmeister noch mehr gegen die Gefangenen aufgebracht werde.HR 1., VIII, Nr. 779 Status: Söldner, Schiffer und Wismarer Auslieger, Hauptmann unter Oberbefehl des Bartholomäus Voet Fahrgemeinschaften: Marquard Stortebeker, MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Bartholomäus Voet, Klaus Klockener Auftraggeber: Wismar, später Bremen Geschädigte: Simon Pickboemer, (namentlich nicht benannte) preußische Kaufleute Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: siehe "Fahrgemeinschaften", im Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411 (Nr. 901) wird vermerkt, dass ein Gerd Kothe ein Schiff von 90 "lesten" (Ladungen?) besitzt.Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411, Nr. 901. Später (Nr. 3080) hat er ein Schiff von 80 "lesten".Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411, Nr. 3080. Weitere Angaben finden sich in den Handelsbüchern des Hildebrand Veckinghusen. Hier wird Gerd Kothe mit Ladung nach Reval Die Handelsbücher des Hildebrand Veckinghusen, 'Af 2 71 r 19. und einmal nach Preußen'Die Handelsbücher des Hildebrand Veckinghusen, 'Af 5 3 r2. geschickt. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: 1391, in den Aufzeichnung Revals über die Erteilung von Ausfuhrscheinen in Bezug auf Pelzwerk, wird „Kothe de schipher“ aufgeführt, der 24 „timber“ (1 timber= 40 oder 60 Felle) schwedische und estländische Felle geladen hatte.HR 1,4.,Nr 22 § 23 Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts findet sich Gerd Kothe in einem Verzeichnis bei einer Anzahl von Söldnern, welche dem Rat von Wismar ihre Dienste anbieten.LUB IX, Nr. 918 "Am 5. Mai 1433 stellt der Danziger Hauskomtur Walther Kirksdorf ein Empfehlungsschreiben aus, welches an die "''ehrbaren und umsichtigen Bartholomäus Voet, Klockener, Heyne van Schouwen, Arnd Bekelin, Grote Gerd, Danyl, Hans Duser und Heydenrich''“ gerichtet war und Anweisungen des Hochmeisters für "unsere besonders lieben Freunde" enthielt."LUB 7, Nr. 535., Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S. 930'' Dokumentation der Recherche Ohne Ergebnis gesucht in: * Hamburgisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Hamburg (Hamburg 1907ff.): Bd. 1-4. * Bremisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Bremen (Bremen 1873ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Regesten und Urkunden zur Geschichte des Klosters St. Georg in Stade von Jürgen Bohmbach (Hildesheim 1982). * Urkundenbuch der Stadt Oldenburg, hrsg. vom Verein für Altertumskunde und Landesgeschichte (Stalling, 1914ff.). Bd. 1-8. * Ostfriesisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Ernst Friedlaender (Vaduz 1968): Bd. 1-3. * Urkundenbuch der Grafschaft Oldenburg bis 1482 von Gustav Rüthning (Oldenburg 1962). * Preußisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Klaus Conrad (Marburg 1882ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Monumenta Wittelsbacensia. Urkundenbuch zur Geschichte des Hauses Wittelsbach, hrsg. von Franz Michael Wittmann (München 1857-1861). Bd. 1 &2. * Svenska Riks Arkivetspergamentsbref Bd. 1&2 (Stockholm 1866-1868). * Dansk biografsk leksikon. Tillige omfattende Norge for Tidsrummet Kemik 1537-1814, hrsg. von Carl Frederik Brieka (Kjøbenhavn 1887ff.) * Diplomatarium Danicum. Danske Sprog- og Litteraturselskab (Kobenhavn 1958ff). Alle Bände durchsucht. * Scriptores rerum Danicarum '''medii aevi, partium hactenus inediti, partim emendatius editi, quos collegit/adornavit et publici juris fecit Jacobus Langebek, Bd. 6. , hrsg. Von Petrus Fridericus Suhm & Jacobus Langebek (Nendeln/Lichtenstein 1969). * Die Hansischen Pfundzollisten des Jahres 1368 (18.3.1368 - 10.3.1369), im Auftrage des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins, hrsg. von Georg Lechner (Lübeck 1935). * Norsk historisk kjeldeskrift-institutt: Diplomatarium Norvegicum (Oslo 1840ff.). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 5: Revaler Zollbücher und -quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Halle 1887). * Der Stralsunder Liber Memoralis, hrsg. von Horst-Dieter Schröder (Weimar 1969). * Das hamburgische Pfund- und Werkzollbuch von 1399 und 1400, hrsg. von Hans Nirrnheim (Hamburg 1930). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 6: Hanseakten aus England : 1275 bis 1412 von Karl Kunze (Hildesheim 2005). * Schuldbücher und Rechnungen der Großschäffer und Lieger des Deutschen Ordens in Preußen, hrsg. von Jürgen Sarnowsky: Band 1. Großschäfferei Königsberg I und Band 2. Großschäfferei Königsberg II. * Inventar des Archivs der Stadt Werl, hrsg. von Rudolf Preising (Münster 1971): Band 1 & 2. * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 8,9 und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 2a, 2aa und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Revaler Zollbücher und – quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Hildesheim 2005). * Urkundenbuch der Kirchen und Ortschaften der Grafschaft Oldenburg, hrsg. von Gustav Rüthning (Stalling 1934). * Urkundenbuch des Klosters Osterholz, bearb. von Hans-Heinrich Jarck (Hildesheim 1982). * Regesten der Erzbischöfe von Bremen , bearb. von Günther Möhlmann (Hannover 1953), Bd. 2,1 & 2,2. * Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Stralsund von Otto Francke. Mit einer Einl. von Ferdinand Frensdorff (Halle 1875) * De rechtspraak van den graaf van Holland , hrsg. von Theodorus Riemsdijk (Kemik 1932ff.), Bd. 1-3. * Handelingen van de Leden en van de Staten van Vlaanderen, hrsg. Von Walter Prevenier (Brüssel 1959), Bd. 1. * '''Medieval Source Material on the Internet: '''Chancery Rolls: - Calendar of the charter rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 2. – 6. - Calendar of the close rolls 1374-1377 – 1461- 1468. - Calendar of the fine rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 10 – 16. - The Gascon Rolls Project (1317-1468) (Oxford University/Liverpool University/King's College, London) - Calendar of Inquisitions Miscellaneous (Chancery) ... volume 6. & 7. - CIRCLE: A Calendar of Irish Chancery Letters, c. 1244-1509 (Irish Chancery Project, Department of History, Trinity College Dublin) - Rotuli Parliamentorum; ut et petitiones et placita in parliamento ... volume 3 1377-1399 Sonstiges In einer Quelle (HR 2,1, Nr. 543 § 45) wird Gerd Grote als „Langer Gerd“ bezeichnet, was vermutlich eine Anspielung auf seine Körpergröße ist.(HR 2,1, Nr. 543 § 45), Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S. 254. Es kann aufgrund des Namens "Gerd Kothe" zu Verwechslungen kommen mit einem gleichnamigen Pfarrer zu Barth und einem Bischof von SchleswigDiplomatarium Danicum: 1357- 1360, Kothe, biskoppen af Schleswig, vikar 1359 (Nr. 256)., welche um etwa die gleiche Zeit (etwas früher) gelebt habeninsbesondere MUB Bd. 11, Nr. 5914 (4), 6266, 6280, 6432 und MUB 14 (Jahr 1360), Nr. 8740 und MUB 15 (1362), Nr. 9081 und MUb 17 Nr. 8740.. Daher ist es fraglich, bzw. eher undenkbar, dass sich die folgenden beiden Quellentexte auf den obigen Freibeuter beziehen. Es wäre empfehlenswert, die hansischen Quellen noch einmal genauer nach dem Namen "Gerd Grote" zu durchsuchen. Im Jahr 1343: Wilken, Ritter, Engelke und Otto, Gebrüder von Manteufel, treten an Gerhard Kothe das Eigentum von zwei Hufen in Lüdershagen und Bartelshagen ab.MUB Bd. 9, Nr. 6266. Im Jahr1427: Johann Schele, Bischof von Lübeck, erneuert eine ehemals von Heinrich Witte gestiftete jedoch im Laufe der Zeit in Verfall geratene Vicarie in der Marienkirche in Lübeck.LUB Bd. VII, Nr. 80. Quellen * HR. 1, VII, Nr. 12, 86 § 21, 92 * HR 1, VIII, Nr. 90 * LUB 1,VII. DCCXIX & DCCCII (gefunden: Kote Gerd, Söldner) * Diplomatarium Danicum: R. 4, Bd. 7 * SHRU Bd 10, Nr. 85, 109 * SHRU Bd 6,2, Nr. 1505, 1506, 1545 * HUB VI, Nr. 868 * MUB Bd 9 (Jahr 1343), Nr. 5914 (Nr. 4), 6266, 6280, 6432 * MUB 14, Nr. 8740 * MUB 15, Nr. 9081 * MUB 17, Nr. 8740, 8451, 8599, 8810, 8831, 8901,9081, 9842 * Die preussische Schadensliste von 1436 * Hansische Urkundenbücher: Bd. 1-11. Verein für Hansische Geschichte (Hrsg), Duncker & Humblo, Leipzig 1876ff. * Das Hamburger Pfundzollbuch von 1418, hrsg. von Rolf Sprandel (Köln 1972). * Das Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411, bearb. von Stuart Jenks (Köln 2012). (gefunden: Gert Kot/Cote/Kote, Schiffer, Wismarer Bürger und Auslieger) * Lübecker Ratsurteile, hrsg. von Wilhelm Ebel (Göttingen 1955), Bd. 1-4 * Die Handelsbücher des Hildebrand Veckinchusen. Kontobücher und übrige Manuale, hrsg. von Michail P. Lesnikov (Köln 2013). (gefunden: Kote/Kotte Schiffer) Literatur Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012). ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Kothe, Gerd